What's New?
by Anubis08
Summary: When Fabian's sister comes to live at the house, craziness erupts. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy
1. Arrival

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Alfie: ALIENS! ALEINS! THEY'RE COMING FOR MEEEEE! NOOOO!**

**Agent E: *holds up random inflateable alien* Alfie, I'm coming for you.**

**Alfie: NOOOOOO! Don't eat my brains!**

**Patricia: Oh, please Alfie, you don't have any brains.**

**Joy: She's right you know.**

**Alfie: Hurtful.**

**Amber: Aw, guys stop picking on Alfie.**

**Me and Agent E: Nina, will you PLEASE do the disclaimer!**

**Nina: Anubis08 does not own House of Anubis.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

** #$! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*(**

Elsie Pov

I can't believe it. I'm finally here!

I knocked on the door. No answer. I rang the doorbell. The door slowly creaked open.

"Creepy much," I muttered.

My name is Elsie Rutter. I am fifteen years old. I have light brunette hair with hot pink highlights and dark green eyes. I can't believe I get to stay at my brother's house.

"Hello? Victor?" I asked.

"Ah, Elsie Rutter, so nice to see you," Victor said.

"ELSIE!" I heard my older brother yell.

"Hi Fabian. How nice to see you!" I said, sarcastic. I just saw him a half an hour ago.

"Elsieeeeeee," I heard a female squeal.

"AMBER! You're choking me." I got out.

"Elsie? Hey have you seen any aliens?" Alfie asked.

"Nice to see you too," I said.

" Elsie, you ready for a prank later?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, I'm down." I said.

" Oh, and Elsie?" Trudy said.

"You're bunking with Nina and Amber." she said.

Amber led me upstairs to our room. On one of the beds sat a girl with sandy brunette hair.

"Hi, I'm Nina," the girl said. Oh THIS is Nina.

" Hi, I'm Elsie. My brother talks about you ALL the time." I said.

"Oh you're Fabian's sister. You know he's really proud of you." Nina said.

"Okayyy. I'm just going to unpack." I said.

"Sibuna meeting at midnight in the attic." Amber said.

"Shush Amber-"

"It's fine you can talk about Sibuna in front of me." I said.

"What? Amber? What did you tell her?" Nina asked, panicky.

Wow this girl was clueless.

"Nina, I found out on my own. Plus I have a special thing." I said showing her my ring with the eye of horus on it.

"When I turned ten my mother gave me a ring saying,'This is yours now Horusian one'. I had no idea what she meant. Then I looked it up. I am a direct descendant from Horus." I explained.

"Oh. My. Anubis." Amber said.

"Don't say that. Anubis hates it." I said.

Amber quickly shut up.

" You do know I was talking to you too when I said Sibuna meeting in the attic." she said.

" Yeah, I know." I laughed.

" Does Fabian know?" Nina asked.

"No, I was planning to tell him with the rest of Sibuna tonight," I said.

"Okay." I said.

I was unpacked. I had pink plaid sheets with a polka-dotted comforter. I also had Flipper, my stuffed dolphin, and and a unicorn pillow pet on my bed. On my bookshelves I had my copies of the Hunger Games trilogy and the Twilight saga. I also had a box full of chargers, my cell phone, my NOOK that Daddy bought for me in America, my laptop and my portable DvD player. And Hunger Games, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn part 1 on DvD.

"I'm kinda a techy nerd, " I said, sheepishily.

"I think it runs in your family," Amber said.

Nina hit her.

"Sorry," Amber mumbled.

"SWEETIES! Supper's ready!" Trudy yelled.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" I said.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*(

**Me: that's the chapter. Now I'm going to die.**

**Fabian: Nooooo! I need you to write tomorrow's chapter**

**Alfie: ALIENS ! ALIENS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Me : Will you all just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**

**Victor: IT'S TEN O CLOCK YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO HERE A PIN...DROP* drops pin***

**Me: *whisper* goodnight Fanfiction!**


	2. Intruductions

**Me: Good morning Fanfiction**

**Amber: Anubis, can you write two chapters for today**

**Me: Maybe if I can hurry up and write this chapter**

**Alfie: ALIENS! ALIEN!**

**Me: Let me guess, you forced him to watch Alien last night**

**Patricia: Yep and he was screaming like a little girl**

**Me: Jerome will you do the disclaimer**

**Jerome: Gladly. AnubisO8 does not own House of Anubis. Or anything else.**

**Me: Alfie just shut up! Bye!**

**! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+**

Elsie Pov

We sat down at supper. Trudy exclaimed that we had a new student here (more or less ME). Everyone stood up and said their names and dates.

"I'm Eddie, I'm roomates with Fabian and Patricia's boyfriend," Eddie said.

"I'm Patrica, I'm roomates with Joy and Mara, and I'm Eddie's girlfriend." Patricia said.

"I'm Fabian, I'm roomates with Eddie, Nina's boyfriend, and I'm your brother," Fabe said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Nina, I'm roomates with Amber and Elsie, and I'm Fabian's girlfriend." Nina said.

"I'm Amber, I'm roomates with Nina and Elsie, and I'm Alfie's girlfriend." Amber said.

"I'm Alfie, I'm roomates with Jerome, and I'm Amber's boyfriend," Alfie said.

"I'm Jerome, I'm roomates with Alfie, and I'm Mara's boyfriend." Jerome said.

"When and how did that happen?" I asked.

Jerome just rolled his eyes and kissed Mara.

"Ew! No PDA at the table!" I said.

"I'm Mara, I'm roomates with Joy and Patricia, and I'm Jerome's girlfriend," Mara said.

"I'm Joy, I'm roomates with Mara and Patricia, and I'm Mick's girlfriend," Joy said.

I looked around. Everyone looked in shock, just not me. Phew!

"I'm Elsie, I'm roomates with Amber and Nina, and I'm not dating anyone right now," I said.

"It'll stay like that until you're 30!" Fabian said.

1234567890234567890123457890 1234567890

I got to my room and changed because Alfie and Jerome had one of their famous food fights. I had spaghetti in my hair, and salad in ...some other areas and I had spaghetti sauce all over my new shirt. Soon I had my hair up in bear ears and I had an Aeropostale long sleeved t-shirt and light blue sparkly jean shorts. I had light make-up on and my reebok shoes were SPARKELY! I also slid the ring on my finger. Time to go up!

~! #! #$%^&*()1234567890123456

**Me: That's the chappie! Hope you liked it!**

**Alfie: ALIENS! ALIENS! THEY WANT ME**

**Agent E: If I give you this one will you SHUT UP!**

**Alfie: Yes**

**Agent E: *hands Alfie Alien***

**Alfie: My ALIEN! MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!**

**Patricia: *slaps forehead* Don't forget to suscribe and review**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Dear Fanfiction readers this story is going to be on a sort of "hiatus" until September 17. I have five reasons why.

1. My aunt is in the hospital. She just got a heart cath done this morning plus an echo. And we have to help with her kids. *Linnie said Hi Fanfiction*

2. I have tons of schoolwork. I have a lot of math and anything else Mrs H. throws at us last minute. And since I've had visits to the hospital, I don't get it done until late at night so I don't have time to write. I will have a hugeeeee chapter for you when I come back.

3. Boy troubles. Okay, so the other night I was flipping through my old valentines and I found one unopened. It was from a boy in my class. Both the card and the envelope said be my valentine on it. When I asked him about it today, he played dumb. Wish me luck!

4. My cousin's birthday is tommorrow! She's turning fourteen tommorrow, and she's still the coolest kid on the block! She has a birthweekend since her birthday's near the weekend. We're doing all sorts of fun things plus a surprise party!

5. My mom wants to decorate for halloween. She said that now that we can, she will. Oy vey!

Love,

Anubis08


	4. Revelation and OC Contest

**ME: HI, Fanfiction! I'm back!**

**Eddie: So you're not dead, M?**

**Amber: Hush up about her name, Eddie!**

**Nina: I know you're the Osirian and everything, but Amber's right. SHUT UP!**

**ME: Fabian, will you pretty please do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian: Anubis08 does not own House of Anubis. Or anything else.**

**! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_+**

Elsie Pov

I got dressed and went up to the attic. Alfie and Fabian were the only other two there.

"Elsie? What are you doing up here? Aren't you a litTLE!" Alfie said as Fabian smacked him in the chest.

"You will find out soon enough," Is all I said.

Then Nina came up with Jerome, Joy, Amber, Patricia, and Eddie.

"Okay guys! Welcome back," Nina said.

"Sibuna," everyone( but Joy, Jerome, and Eddie) said.

"Okay, we have four new members to be inititated," Amber said.

"Elsie, can you tell everyone your story," Patricia said. Nina and Amber must've told her.

"Okay." I said and pulled out my ring.

When I turned ten my mum gave me a ring saying,'This is yours now Horusian one'. I had no idea what she meant. Then I looked it up. I am a direct descendant from Horus." I explained.

Fabian looked in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"And why wasn't I there?"

"1. You never told me about your scooby gang. And 2. Mum said it skipped you." I said, smirking.

"Oooookay, off that subject. We all meet in the Sibuna clearing after school to initiate our four new members. FYI, bring something that's important to you," Amber said.

"Okay," we said.

"Sibuna," everyone said.

And we all went to sleep. Now to get some shut-eye.

! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_+

Fabian Pov

I was about to go downstairs when Nina grabbed my arm.

"Look, Fabian, I know you're upset that I didn't tell you about Elsie but she wanted to surprise you and-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

When we broke apart I said," I'm not upset. I'm just shocked and scared for El. What if Senkhara comes back?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too. If she does then we'll just have to do what she wants," Nina said.

And that is why I love her.

"Okay, well goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." she said.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips and went downstairs.

! #$%^&*()

No Pov

Little did they know our favorite forgotten ruler was cackling in the background.

! #$%^&*()

*Fabian's Dream*

_Nina and I were standing under a a beautiful trellis. There was a minister in the background. It was a lovely day._

_I looked down. I was wearing a tux with a red rose pinned on it._

_Nina was wearing a gorgeous wedding dress._

_"...do you take Nina Martin as your lovely wedded wife?" the minister asked._

_"I do," I said._

_"Nina Martin, do you take Fabian to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked her._

_"I do" she said smiling._

_Then she grabbed my wrist...and turned into...SENKHARA?_

_"You and the Chosen One will find the royal crown of Cleopatra or I will rise the Dead One to kill you all!" she snarled._

I woke up in an instant. I HAD to check my wrist.

Oh no. I got the mark of Anubis once again.

! #$%^& THE NEXT MORNING! #$%^&*(

Elsie pov

I had to get dressed. I chose a black skirt, fisnet tights, a short-sleeved collared shirt, and my blazer. I also had black heeled boots and my tie loose.

I felt a burn on my arm. I looked and I had this jackal tatoo on my arm.

Then Nina walked in.

"Oh, no! Not you too. Come on, get dressed." she said in a flustered state.

Once I got dressed, we went down to the common room, but not before I grabbed Lucky, my stuffed panda and put it in my bag.

"EMERGENCY MEETING! NOW!" Nina yelled.

All of Sibuna walked into our room. Here we go again

! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()

**Me: When I say I'll deliver do I deliver or what?**

**Jerome: Or what.**

**Me: *ties up Jerome***

**Jerome: Help Ma-**

**Patricia: Nice work**

**Jerome:* something muffled.***

**Alfie: Hey guess what you guys!**

**Anubis House: What?**

**Alfie: Anubis08 is having an OC contest.**

**Me: Yes I am but I will only chose one. Oh, and it HAS to be male**

**Amber: Why?**

**Me: because I need a love interest for Elsie.**

**Fabian: No you don't.**

**Amber: YES**

**Fabian:NO**

**Amber: YES**

**Fabian:NO**

**And so on and so on.**

**Me: The info is on the bottom. BYE!**

**! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_**

Oc Contest

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Enemy(ies):

Friend(s):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush: ELSIE

Gender: MALE


	5. Initiation and Another OC Contest

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Fabian: Can I do the Disclaimer?**

**Amber: No, Fabian, you've already done it. It's my turn.**

**Me: Okay, Ambs, you do it.**

**Amber: Anubis08 does not own House of Anubis or that Victorious episode Freak the Freak Out.**

**Nina: Why'd you say that?**

**Me: You'll see in this chapter.**

**Jerome: Guys, M is having another OC contest!**

**Mara: What do you need and OC for this time?**

**Me: Uh...for two girls **

**Amber: Can't you just make up your OC's like you did with Elsie?**

**Me: NO! Because I know authors like it when their OCs get chosen.**

**Alfie: WHY ME?**

**Me: Also it can be a girl or a boy. In this case it doesn't matter**

**Nina: Enjoy this chapter!**

**! #$%^&*()_**

Elsie Pov

Nina pulled me and the rest of Sibuna into our room.

"Okay, who has a jackal tatoo on any part of their body?" she said.

Everybody raised their hands.

"Oh no. What does Senkhara want now?" Nina asked, flustered.

"Well if it helps, she said we need to get the crown of Cleopatra for her or she will raise Rufus," Fabian said.

"Oh no. Not again. Everybody just show me their 'tatoos," Nina said.

Amber ran and got the concealer, just in case.

Eddie's is on his back, Fabian's is on his wrist, mine's on my arm, Nina's is on her shoulder, Alfie's is on his chest, Joy's is on her neck, Amber's is on her back, and Jerome's is on his ankle.

The only two Amber needed to conceal were Fabian's and Joy's.

"Okay we still meet at the Sibuna clearing, right guys?" Nina said.

We all nodded.

! #$%^& AFTER SCHOOL! #$%^&

Nina POV

We were at the Sibuna clearing and Amber just lit the fire.

Elsie took out a stuffed animal, Joy a pink beaded braclet, Eddie a signed copy of a Sick Puppies CD, and Jerome a stuffed heart.

"Okay guys, throw your stuff in the fire!" Patricia said.

"What? I'm not throwing this in the fire!" Jerome exclaimed.

The others threw their stuff in the fire.

"Jerome, why won't you throw that into the fire?" I asked him.  
"Because my twin sister made it for me," he said, looking down.

"And who is she?" I asked.

"Um...it's you, Nina." he said.

I think my heart just stopped.

"What do you mean I'm your twin? Then how am I American and you're British? And why can't I remember you?" I exploded.

"When we were seven, you, Mum, Dad, and I were in a car crash. Mum died on impact. The police thought Dad and I died, too. They thought you were the sole survivor. So they shipped you to our grandmother in America. You also had a head injury. That's why you can't remember me." he said calmly.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked.

He turned the heart over. It said" I love my brother. Love, Nina"

"Then how did the police not find you guys?" I questioned.

"A couple hours after they shipped you off to America, they found Dad and I near a gas station. They thought Dad kidnapped me, so they sent him to jail and me here." he said.

"Does Gran know you?" I asked him, skeptically.

"Yes," he said.

! #$%^&*()_ JEROME'S FLASHBACK! #$%^&*()

_Gran pulled me over to the other end of the room._

_"Is it really you, Jerome?" she asked me._

_"Yes," I said and I hugged her._

_! #$%^&*()12#$%^&*( PRESENT DAY! #$%^&*()__

Jerome POV

"Okay, off that subject. There's this new karaoke club called Karaoke Dokie. I thought we could do something fun for a change tommorow. Who wants to go?" Amber said.

She was greeted with a bunch of yesses.

"Okay well Sibuna everyone. BYE!" Amber said.

There was a chorus of "Sibuna"s and then we left.

Before we left, I grabbed Fabian's arm and pulled him back.

"Rutter, I swear if you hurt her, I will make sure your great-grandchildren will feel pain I'll make you endure," I threatened.

I heard him gulp. " Yes, sir" he said.

And then we left.

! #$%^&*()_

**Me: that's my chapter for the entire weekend. Bye!**

**Alfie: Don't forget to enter both OC Contests **

**! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*(**

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Enemies: ( No Joy cause she's nice in this story)

Freinds:

Favorite Color:

Crush:

Gender:


	6. Karoke Dokie

**Me: Yay! Guys I'm back!**

**Fabian: I thought you died.**

**Amber: Of course not , Fabian. She's just been busy.**

**Me: Thank-you Ambs! Your reward is knowing who won the OC contest.**

**Amber: It's either Jake by Fabina4evr or Daniel by xXNICKELODEONXx**

**Patricia: And the winner is...**

**Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome: *DRUMROLL***

**Nina: Jake by Fabina4evr**

**Sibuna: Congrats Fabina4evr!**

**Alfie: On with the chapter!**

**!#$%^&*{! #$%^&*()**

Elsie Pov

We walked into Karoke Dokie. I was wearing a sparkly silver tank top with a pink blazer, pink skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

"Hey Eddie, want to do a song together?" I asked him.

"Why me?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because you're the least anoying guy here," I nonchalantly replied.

"Hey!" all the other guys said.

"Nah, I'm not going to sing tonight," he said.

"Okay, Patricia, do you want to sing?" I asked her.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

We all sat down at our table. Patricia and Nina went to go get our drinks. Then two girls came over and sat down on Fabian and Eddie's laps.

"Hey get off their laps! They have girlfriends you know!" I said.

They just rolled their eyes and ignored me.

"My name's Kacey," the blonde said.

"I'm Jami," the brunette said.

Kacey had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a low cut tank top and shorty-shorts with silver stilletos.

Jami had brunette hair with green highlights and hazel eyes. She wore a low cut dress. It went to the top of her thighs.

"Yeah, she's right. We have girlfriends." Eddie said pushing Jami off his lap. Fabian did the same to Kacey.

"I don't see them," Jami said.

"Turn around." Patricia and Nina said.

They did.

"Now you see us," Nina snarled.

"Yeah, but I don't see much," Jami said.

"Are you two singing? Cause if you are, you don't stand a chance," she growled.

"Yes, we are. We are going to blow your socks off." Nina said.

Jami and Kacey went first.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us then roll with us..._

They sang. They were reallly off tune and were dancing like they were in a club.

_You know we're superstars, we are who we are._

We just stared at them like they were lab monkeys.

Then Nina and Patricia went. Eddie helped.

(**Nina-bold;**_Patricia-italics; _Eddie-underline; ** Nina and Patricia)**

Shimmy shimmy yah shimmy yam

Shimmy yay

I'm a dirty 'ol dog all day

No way Jose

Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre

You should check that out

Maybe you ain't turn her out

Maybe it's none of my business

But for now work it out

Let's get this, dale

**Nobody knows what I'm feeling inside**

**I find it so stupid**

**So why should I hide**

**That I love to love you baby**

**So many ways want to love you tonight**

**I'm a big girl got no secrets this time**

**Yeah I love to love you baby**

_If this would be a perfect world _

_We'd be together then_

_Only got just one life this I've learned_

_Who cares what they're gonna say_

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

**I wanna dance, and love, and dance again**

Dance , yes

Love, next

Dance, yes

Love, next

They actually sounded good.

! #$%^&*()_

We were in our room. Figures the contest we did was a scam because Jami's father was the judge.

Nina said that they should have contest where the audience chose.

The idiots agreed. And they chose me as their contender!

I have to get ready for tommorrow.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*(

Elsie Pov

I have no idea what Amber put me in.

I opened my eyes for the first time in three hours.

I had a cherry red sparkly shirt on underneath a white blazer. I also had a white skirt and red leggings.

Jami and Kacey went first. They were horrible as usual.

Then it was my turn.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me down again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same old loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Drunk and grumbling on and on how I can't sing_

_All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life , and mean, and mean, and mean_

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. _

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I finished with a huge smile on my face.

! #$%^&*()_

After I got my trophy[ It's huge!]. This guy with dirty blonde hair came up to me.

"You were really good tonight. You put them in their place," he said.

"Thank-you," I said. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"By the way, my name's Jake," he said.

"Elsie," I sputtered out.

"So Elsie, where do you go to school?" he asked.

"Uh, Revelation Boarding School," I said.

"Really? I just got accepted there," he said with a grin.

"Oh, what house are you boarding in?" I asked.

"The Anubis House," he said.

"Really? That's where I stay." I said smiling.

"Oh, well, then, see you Tuesday," he said, and he then walked away.

! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*

**Me: HOLY CRAP! That was a looooooong chapter.**

**Victor: Miss Anubis, why aren't you asleep?**

**Me: Sorry Victor.**


	7. 2nd Author's Note

Dear my Fanfiction readers, followers, and reviewers,

I will be taking a short hiatus from this story for a little while. I am so sorry, but I do not have my creative senses moving. I am very sorry and I know this is the second time I have taken a hiatus, but I have been incredibly busy with dance, school, and such. I will have a new chapter in by the beginning of November.

From,

Anubis08

Melissa,  
I am sorry you did not like my story. I am equally sorry you feel that my grammar is subpar. I will work on both my storytelling and proofreading skills.  
However, I am not clear why this makes you so angry. Why spout off regarding your assumptions about my age and then threaten to report me?

Criticism is always welcome, that how I improve...threats are just mean.


	8. New Arrivals

**Hi guys! I apologize but I have been super busy over the past six months! If you want to know the whole long, depressing story, PM me.**

! #$%^&()_! #$%^&*

Elsie Pov

OmiVictoriaBeckham! Today is the day that Jake is coming to Anubis House! I've got to get ready.

"AMBER!" I yell.

"What?Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire. I need to get ready."

"For what?"

"This boy is coming to Anubis House and I need to get ready."

"Alrighty. Let's get beautifying."

~! #$%^&*(! #$%^

As I walked down the stairs, the doorbell rang. I ran (hobbled in the heels) to the door before Fabian could.

"Hello? I'm wondering if this is Anubis House? My name is-ELSIE!"he yelled giving me a bear hug.

"Hello, Jake. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. This school is so interesting. I bet you could see all the stars from the top of Anubis House!"he exclaims.

"Hello? TRUDY! There's someone at the door." my idiot brother says.

Then Trudy rushes in with yellow rubber gloves.

"Oh, hello, deary. My name is Trudy and I'm your house mother."

"Thanks. My name is Granger. Jake Granger." **(do not judge. I'm into HP)**

"Oh. Like in Harry Potter?" Nina pipes in.

"Yeah. But anyway, can I put my stuff away and unpack?" Jake asks.

"Sure. Oh, you'll be rooming with Fabian and Eddie. Elsie, could you help him?" she asks me.

"Absolutely!" I beam as I lead him into his room.

! #$%^&*(!

When we walk in, Fabian is sitting on his bed strumming his guitar.

"Fabian. You've got a new roomate." I say.

"Oh, hi. My name's Fabian Rutter. Elsie is my younger sister." he "subtly" mentions.

"Hi, my name's Jake Granger." Jake says as he shakes Fabian's hands.

I can feel the awkwardness, so I leave the room to go talk to Nina.

! #$%^

"WHAT? What do you mean you're not coming back to Anubis next year?" I shreik.

"I'm coming back...once Gran gets better." Nina says.

Amber?" I ask.

"I don't know. But, that's a good idea."she says.

! #$%^&*Q#$

At dinner, I introduce Jake to everyone.

"Jake, this is Amber, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, Eddie, the twins Jerome and Nina, and you met Fabian," I said.

"Guys this is Jake."

"Hey"

Then we all sat down to a normal meal.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&

Jake POV

After everyone was asleep, I snuck outside. There my acquaintance was waiting.

"Is your mission sucessful?" he asks.

"Not yet, Uncle. These things take time," I say.

"And the girl?"he asks.

"In the palm of my hand." I reply.

"Now, you get what I need or I'll mummify you alive. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

! #$%^&*(~! #$%^

Ooooooh. Who do you think the bad guy is. As always, read and review.

To Mrs. Cassidy: Thank you for teaching me and showing me everything I'll need to know for 7th grade. You are the best teacher/ forensics coach and noone can replace you. Love, M.


End file.
